


[Podfic] Conference

by Sunfreckle



Series: Sunfreckle's Podfics [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: A podfic with music and sound effects for KJack89's lovely story "Conference"Author's summary:The hotel receptionist dutifully typed Enjolras’s name into the computer. “Mr. Enjolras, we have you down for a room with two adult occupants for three nights, checking in today, Thursday, and checking out Sunday morning. Is that correct?”“That’s correct,” Enjolras said before glancing over at Grantaire. “And just to confirm, we’re booked in a room with two beds, right?”The receptionist paused. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Enjolras, we actually have you down for a king bed.”Enjolras closed his eyes and exhaled in a deep, soul-weary sigh. “I’m going to fucking kill Courfeyrac.”





	[Podfic] Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Conference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737192) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



Download from dropbox via orangedox:

 

[Podfic Conference](https://dl.orangedox.com/2PexVQ)

  
[Running time: 52:31 min | File size: 20.9 MB]

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for the lovely Débora <3  
> Thanks so much to Kjack89 for giving permission!
> 
> Thanks for listening ^^


End file.
